<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Hurts by atsumoomoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336169">Love Hurts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo'>atsumoomoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu Month, Haikyuu Week, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo gives advice, Lev comforts Yaku, Lev is tired of Yaku's BS, Lev snaps, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, One Shot, Sad Haiba Lev, Yaku breaks down, cursing, levyaku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsumoomoo/pseuds/atsumoomoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev is tired and done. Done with all the insults. Tired of all the demands. He just couldn't take it anymore. He is so done that he snapped. After tears, confusion, and a week of being distant, Yaku finally realizes that he messed up and his newfound feelings for a certain tall Russian boy. Feelings that cause misunderstandings and even more tears to his face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev &amp; Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts">Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(ORIGINALLY POSTED IN WATTPAD MADE BY ME)</p><p>non-toxic LevYaku world domination.</p><p>WARNING!: there will be cursing in this fic</p><p>INSPIRED BY A PROMPT BY @Lady-J-The-Gamer-Gal IN WATTPAD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝐋𝐞𝐯'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕<em><br/>
</em></p><p> </p><p>"OI LEV!"</p><p> </p><p>"STOP LAYING DOWN ON THE FLOOR AND GET INTO POSITION!"</p><p> </p><p>I heard screaming from Yaku-san. I try to get up but as soon as I do, I immediately fall back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Lev! Get back up! We have preliminary rounds next month!" He yells again.</p><p> </p><p>I continue to lay down there on the ground, feeling like I'm about to pass out. We have been practicing for what seems hours on end. </p><p> </p><p>"Practicing your receives more, they still suck!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When will it stop? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The insults...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shouting...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Putting me down even if I try my best...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yaku-san then stormed near me and try to get my body back up. But instead of holding onto him, I slapped his hand away from me, leaving everyone on our team in shock. </p><p> </p><p>I just want to block all the noise around me. </p><p> </p><p>I get up by myself and stood still not saying a word. Tears started flowing down my face. I couldn't care less anymore. I have to let it all out.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Whats wrong-"</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT'S WRONG?! DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?! THE CONSTANT YELLING! THE TAUNTS! IT'S EVERYTHING YAKU-SAN!"</p><p> </p><p>"L-Lev-"</p><p> </p><p>"DON'T YOU EVER EVEN CONSIDER WHAT I FEEL AT ALL?! I KNOW IM NOT THE BEST PLAYER, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO INSULT ME FOR IT!"</p><p> </p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p>No one dared to utter a word because of my sudden outburst. They were all staring at me with confusion and worry. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I need to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>"If you are going to continue to treat me like that, I might as well quit this club. You did say, that I suck right?" I slightly smiled bitterly, recalling what he said about me earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Not even giving time for Yaku-san or anyone to speak up, I immediately dash away passed him still crying. I sat down at the empty track and field area of the school and curled up into a ball at one of the benches there.</p><p> </p><p>"What did I do to deserve this?" I spoke to myself out loud as I looked up at the cloudy sky above me.</p><p> </p><p>I do suck. Like what Yaku-san said to me before.</p><p> </p><p>𝐘𝐚𝐤𝐮'𝐬 𝐏𝐎𝐕</p><p> </p><p>I ran to the storage area of the gym as soon as Lev leaves himself. I couldn't bear to face my teammates after that whole scene.</p><p> </p><p>I mean, what was I supposed to say or do?</p><p> </p><p>But even so, I still blame myself for this to happen. I'm so stupid to not realize what I was doing to him. He is probably hurting now because of me. A tear then suddenly fell down my cheek, making me giggle sadly. Also, wiping it away.</p><p> </p><p>Why am I even crying? I should be the one not crying.</p><p>It should be just him.</p><p>That thought just made me even cry more.</p><p>God, I'm hopeless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>One week later</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>A full week has gone by since that... incident, and Lev hasn't been talking to me or almost anyone on the team for that matter. He has been even skipping practice during some days.</p><p>Usually, I would be annoyed, but now... I was just worried and afraid.</p><p>During those time Lev would go to practice, I would try to talk to him. But I failed with him avoiding me. He would only talk to Shibayama and the thought of that makes my heart burning. Not in a good way too.</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku? Are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>I flinch from shock to see Kuroo with a worried expression on his face. I sigh and answered as calmly as possible,</p><p> </p><p>"O-Of course. What are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't been receiving properly and have been jumpy since last week..."</p><p> </p><p>I panicked. Kuroo then pulled me off the gym and to the courtyard of the school. He left me there to sit on one of the benches and went to get something. </p><p> </p><p>What is he doing now?</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of waiting, he came back with two soda cans on hand from the vending machine. He silently gave me one and sat beside me.</p><p> </p><p>"You can tell me." He suddenly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>"I know when you are acting different, I knew you since we were first years."</p><p> </p><p>"....." I stayed silent.</p><p> </p><p>"Either way, just tell me what's wrong." He tells me as he sips in his can.</p><p> </p><p>"....." I continued saying nothing, staring at my drink. I can't even explain to myself what am I feeling. What more to another person?</p><p> </p><p>"It's Lev... Isn't it?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked up at him with teary eyes. I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"What am I supposed to do? I-I hurt him and treated him badly. He has been avoiding me this past week, even skipping, and I think he now h-hates me because of what I have done..."</p><p> </p><p>"H-He also keeps talking to Shibayama. I don't know why but it bothers me. It's like t-there is something in my chest that hurts and feels h-heavy."</p><p> </p><p>I continued to cry in silence, after letting all out this pain I have been feeling. Kuroo then patted me on the back, catching me off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"First of all, you were kinda an ass to him. No, I'm sure you were."</p><p> </p><p>This fucking rooster-</p><p> </p><p>I hit him in the side making him wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Owww... But anyway, you should just apologize to him and treat him better. Lev doesn't hate you, he's just mad at you for a while."</p><p> </p><p>I sighed for the hundredth time and Kuroo smirks for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>"As for the second thing about him and Shibayama however~"</p><p> </p><p>"What about it?!" I said as I feel as my face was heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"Your just jealous~"</p><p> </p><p>I freeze in my seat. What did he just say?</p><p> </p><p>"HAH???!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo then does his stupid hyaena laugh and continued to tease me about this.</p><p> </p><p>"You like Lev... Right?"</p><p> </p><p>Do I? There is a part of me that wants to deny it but the other half just screams yes. Every time he smiles, it makes me warm inside. I may have been bad to him, but I don't mean what I say. I'm still stupid for that.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Maybe I do like him..." </em>I accidentally say with no thought.</p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>I cover my face from embarrassment. Why did I say that out loud?! Kuroo just laughs more and says,</p><p>"It's fine, and you don't have to be jealous. Shibayama already has a boyfriend."</p><p>"Wait really?!" I perk my head back up and Kuroo nodded. I didn't know that Shibayama had a boyfriend.</p><p>"In any case, just tell him how you feel and apologize. Like I said earlier. I'm sure he will understand."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"Remember, it's better to show how you truly feel than lie to that person. It will end up hurting both of you in the process."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo said as he leaves me alone in the courtyard, going back to the gym.</p><p>I never knew Kuroo would say stuff like that. It's honestly scaring me a bit. Even so, I'm still grateful for his help. I finally know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">A few days later</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>DAMMIT!</p><p> </p><p>It has been a few days since the talk I had with Kuroo, and I failed all my attempts of trying to talk to Lev. He continues to ignore and avoid me. When I asked to talk to him alone, he declined. When I ask him if I can go to his home to talk about volleyball stuff, he also said he was busy. </p><p> </p><p>I tried everything I can do.</p><p> </p><p>I hit the ball holding at that moment against the wall hard out of frustration, making the team jump a little. I quickly apologized and Kuroo then went up to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you haven't been successful?" He whispered to me and I nod.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a plan to make you two talk to each other alone." I look at him, skeptical.</p><p> </p><p>I know it would most likely be a bad plan but anything to get Lev to talk to me, I guess.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok. I'm listening." I whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirks and told me the plan. Let's just pray that this won't go bad. Hopefully...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">After practice</span> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We were about to set the plan in motion. Kuroo gathers the team together and discussed some stuff for future games. After a while, he made me and Lev go to store away the net in the storage room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Yaku! Lev! You both will store the net for today."</p><p> </p><p>I nodded silently and I looked at Lev who looked worried but nodded anyway. We both gathered the parts of the net and as we set foot in the storage room, the doors shut tight behind us.</p><p> </p><p>WAIT. THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN. AT LEAST THAT'S NOT KUROO TOLD ME.</p><p> </p><p>He just told me to go inside with Lev in the storage room and just wait on what will happen next-</p><p> </p><p>Oh. OH</p><p> </p><p>"OI! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" I yelled as I pound on the door. No response.</p><p> </p><p>I sigh heavily and turn behind me to see Lev still putting the net away. Why isn't he worried that we are locked in?</p><p> </p><p>"L-Lev-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san please put the rest of the parts here. I will call the team to get us out." Lev said, cutting me off. </p><p> </p><p>What? Why is he talking like that? Is he trying to avoid me again like before?</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yaku-san. Please don't try to talk to me right now-"</p><p> </p><p>"No." I said with my head low and fist-clenching. What am I doing?</p><p> </p><p>"YAKU-SAN. PLEASE."</p><p> </p><p>He started to tear up making me take steps closer to him. As I continue to move closer, Lev suddenly said something.</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't move any closer..."</p><p> </p><p>I ignored what he said and hugged him, and he stopped moving. It's now my chance. Now or never.</p><p> </p><p>"Lev. I like you."</p><p> </p><p>"......"</p><p> </p><p>Silence. We stayed in that position for a few seconds until he forcefully moved me away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IS THIS A SICK JOKE?! IS TAUNTING AND INSULTING ME YOUR WAY OF SHOWING ME YOUR 'AFFECTION'?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I-"</p><p> </p><p>"ARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY FUCKING FEELINGS NOW?! YOU CAN'T BE SAYING THE TRUTH THAT YOU LIKE ME..."</p><p> </p><p>It's done.</p><p> </p><p>I break down in tears, falling to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm s-sorry... I'm s-s-sorry... I'm s-sorry... I'm s-s-sorry... I'm s-sorry... I'm sorry..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"I'M SORRY!"</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Lev stood there shocked and worried.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's all m-my fault... I'm s-stupid... I s-shouldn't have d-done t-that... I d-don't deserve your l-love... you d-don't deserve t-that pain..."</p><p> </p><p>I lost it. My head was hurting and the world was spinning around me. My heart started pounding a million beats per second. I couldn't control myself. I feel so alone. Help. Help. Help. Help.</p><p> </p><p>Please, someone. Anyone... help...</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh... Yaku-san... I'm here..."</p><p>I open my eyes to see lev hugging me close. So warm.</p><p>"Just breath... It's okay... I'm here for you..."</p><p> </p><p>I breathe slowly and calmed down.</p><p>"I-I meant it you k-know." I said, muffled from my crying. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Yaku-san, that I didn't believe you. The truth is, I l-like you t-too..." </p><p>I look up at him, and he was blushing red like me and I smile happily. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank goodness, now continue to cuddle with me or I'm going to kick you again."</p><p> </p><p>He and I both giggle and he spooned me from behind on the floor. Love does make you hurt sometimes. I'm here with him happy now. In his warmth. That's all that matters in this world for me now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>